Nightmare
by Ero-hime
Summary: La lucha en el laboratorio ha dejado a Ed sin fuerzas para moverse siquiera. YAOI. PWP. VIOLENCIA. EdxEnvy. Si no te gusta no leas, avisado estás.


_**Este fanfic es desagradable y grosero, las voces de los famosos son pobres imitaciones y por su alto contenido adulto le aconsejo que no lo lea si no tiene mas de 18 años.(Imitando a South Park). Tambien contiene yaoi y violaciones. No, repito, no lo lea si es sensible. Puede que le destroce su visión del personaje.**_

Después de luchar contra el guardián número 48, Edward Elric no estaba preparado para una nueva batalla contra los homúnculos. Así que el encuentro que tuvieron con Lust, Envy y Gluttony después acabó con Ed tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas y moratones y para colmo, el automail roto.De pronto, una fuerte explosión sucedió alrededor. El suelo empezó a temblar y aquel viejo laboratorio abandonado empezó a derrumbarse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Había perdido mucha sangre y ya no iba a esforzarse siquiera por abrir los ojos y luchar por aquello que más quería.

"Me han derrotado" pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Despertó unas horas más tarde y miró al techo. Todo era blanco, las paredes, el suelo las sábanas, las vendas... por alguna razón no estaba muerto y respiró aliviado. Se preguntaría dónde estaría todo el mundo. Así que mientras esperaba se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama y miró por la ventana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" -Dijo Ed.

Era Winry Rockbell. Ed se quedó bastante sorprendido.

"¡Winry! ¿Qué haces en Central? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Winry sonrió y se sentó en una silla.

"Me enteré de que te ingresaron, estaba preocupada por tí y vine enseguida"

"La verdad es que iba a llamarte..." -Dijo Ed mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿De veras?"

"Si... esto... pues... el automail... no... Que no funciona correctamente y quería que le echases un vistazo" -Tragó saliva.

"Ah, ¿Sólo eso? Quizá más tarde, cuéntame, ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?"

Ed abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Winry? ¿Te encuentras bien? No es propio de ti, es un automail ¡El que tú me hiciste! Y lo he roto. ¿No vas a gritarme ni un poquito?"

"¿Por qué? Es sólo un trozo de hierro".

"¿Cómo que un trozo de hierro, ¡Es mi brazo!"

Winry suspiró sin perder la sonrisa.

"En fin, ahora le echaré un vistazo, primero quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de tu accidente."

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Porque me preocupo por ti, Ed" -Dijo levantándose y yéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"¿Quién ha dicho que me fuera?" -Dijo echando el par de cerrojos que había en la puerta- He venido desde muy lejos, no me voy a ir tan pronto.

"Winry... estas haciendo cosas muy extrañas hoy."

"Digamos... que yo no tenía la intención de dejarte vivo, no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere y eso me pone enfermo, por lo que he pensado en divertirme un rato a tu costa".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Winry miró con odio a Ed mientras una luz recorría todo su cuerpo. En un segundo no era Winry quien se encontraba allí sino la última persona que vio antes de perder el conocimiento. Envy. Edward se levantó hecho una furia y lo agarró del cuello.

"¡¡¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito desgraciado!"

Con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro Envy empezó a hablar.

"Ya te lo he dicho, me encantaría matarte, me encantaría hacerlo poco a poco, verte sufrir y retorcerte de dolor en el suelo mientras doy patadas a tu cabeza. Pero no puedo hacerlo, así que mientras ese glorioso momento no llegue, te torturaré como el piojo que eres."

Ed se fue poniendo cada vez más furioso con estas palabras y trató de golpearle en la cara.

"¿A quién llamas piojo si puede saberse?"

Envy lo paró sin problemas y lo sujetó por la muñeca.

"A ti, encanto" -Le susurró al oído mientras le retorcía el brazo.

Ed chilló de dolor y trató de soltarse.

"No intentes irte, todavía estás muy débil."

"¡Aléjate de mí, sucio hijo de puta, travestido!" -Y aprovechando la baja guardia de su adversarió le propinó una patada en el estómago.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" -Le dijo enfadado.

Y en respuesta a eso, le dio tal puñetazo que retrocedió unos pasos antes de caerse al suelo. Ed se miró la venda del brazo, empezaba a enrojecerse debido a la herida nuevamente abierta.

Envy avanzó y se agachó junto a él.

"¿Conque travestido, eh? Pues tú tampoco tienes mucha pinta de hombre. Quizá ocultes que eres chica, eres pequeñita y tienes una bonita cara, unos ojos grandes y el pelo largo."

"Acércate a mí y te juro que te mato."

"No se como lo harás en tu estado, una chica como tú no debería hablar así".

"¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar eso de nuevo!"

Edward se levantó e intentó asestarle un golpe con el automail, pero Envy lo interceptó y haciendo acopio de su fuerza lo dobló y lo redujo a un montón de chatarra, algunas tuercas y resortes rodaron y se perdieron por el suelo. Ed lo miró horrorizado, Envy ya no sonreía.

"Si no quieres que haga lo mismo con tu cabeza será mejor que te estés quieto" -Dijo agarrándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared sin soltarlo.

Ed no dijo nada, pero miraba a Envy con rabia contenida, y al sentirlo tan cerca y a su merced, unas gotas de sudor brotaron de su frente. Éste agarró su barbilla con una mano.

"Vamos a comprobar inmediatamente si de verdad eres una chica."

Bajó la mano e intentó deslizarla por dentro de la camiseta blanca de Ed, que se resistía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Te he dicho que me quites las manos de encima!"

"Shhhh. No armes tanto escándalo, Full Metal Enano, ¿Quién dijo que pensaba obedecer a quienes me ordenaron no matarte? Después de todo... no te creas el mejor alquimista del mundo porque no lo eres. Y ahora ni siquiera puedes usar la alquimia porque no tienes brazo."

"¡¡He dicho que me dej...!"

Ante de poder terminar la frase Envy le había tapado la boca con la mano mientras miraba a la puerta. Nada sucedió. Aliviado continuó hablando, muy cerca de la cara de Ed.

"Te gusta llevar la contraria ¿Eh? Te voy a enseñar yo a obedecerme."

Mientras con una mano le retenía el brazo, con la otra le agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás. Ed se quejó y cerró los ojos, mientras no paraba de intentar soltarse.

"¡Qué monada! Pareces una doncella virgen."

Y sin más demora introdujo la mano por debajo de su camiseta subiendo lentamente.

"Mmm... que piel tan suave... pero estás demasiado plana ¿Qué tal si te doy un pellizquito?"

Ed gritó, y sin preocuparse por su situación dio un mordiscó en el hombro del homúnculo, del que empezó a brotar sangre, la herida fue cicatrizando lentamente hasta desaparecer.

"¡Maldita imbécil!" -Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y dándole una bofetada en la cara hizo que Ed cayera de espaldas sobre la cama una de sus mejillas estaba colorada y abultada. Su camiseta también empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Envy le volvió a agarrar del brazo y pasó un dedo sobre la sangre.

"¿Ves? Esto no habría pasado si me obedecieras como una buena chica"

"Nunca te obedeceré, hagas lo que hagas... y deja de tratarme como una chica o ..."

"¿O qué? Eres una nena, y encima plana ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No tienes pinta de tío, sinceramente. Pero si tanto insistes ¿Por qué no me dejas comprobarlo de una vez?"

"¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo! ¡¡¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡Déjame!"

"¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO GRITARAS!"

Esta vez Envy hizo callar a Ed de otra manera. Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ed se vio de repente siendo besado por el homúnculo. Esta acción inesperada le paralizó el cuerpo y el pensamiento y le dejó que siguiera, sólo podía sentir los movimientos de la lengua dentro de su boca y los pequeños mordiscos que daba en su labio inferior. Cuando levantó la cabeza le miró, Ed ya no protestaba, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos respirando entrecortadamente y dijo con voz débil.

"No, mi primer..."

Envy soltó una risotada.

"¡No me digas que era tu primer beso! ¡Qué patético eres! No se por qué me molesto contigo. Pero en fin, las cosas no se dejan a medias. Basta de bromas niñato, veamos si la proporción concuerda con la estatura."

Ed trató tres veces de golpear a Envy pero éste, mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón, las esquivó sin problemas.

"Demasiado lento" -Dijo introduciendo su mano –"Ohh, piojo, quizá crecieras si recortaras esto un poco."

Ed se retorcía cada vez con menos fuerza. A Envy ya casi no le costaba trabajo inmovilizarlo. De repente empezó a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, era una sensación muy placentera que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse, se fue abandonando a este placer cada vez más intenso, hasta que sintió que pronto iba a estallar, lo sentía… cada vez más y más fuerte, su respiración se hizo rítmica y entrecortada y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron, cuando parecía que iba a perder el control todo paró. Algo frustrado, abrió los ojos.

"He visto que te estaba gustando demasiado. Por eso he parado."

Ed le miró con recelo.

"Vete a la mierda, desgraciado."

Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Qué desagradecido. Lo dicho, no sirves para nada, no eres más que un imbécil, enano y lento para todo menos para lo que tienes que serlo. Creo que pierdo el tiempo contigo, me voy, a no ser... que quieras que continúe con lo de antes. No tienes más que decir qué si."

"Si" -Dijo Ed asombrándose él mismo de haber dicho aquello. Tragó saliva y sintió que se sonrojaba.

"Como tú quieras enano".

Envy volvió a su posición de antes y esta vez Ed no dijo nada.

"Pero... ¿Qué tal si cambiamos un poquito esta vez? -Dijo empezando a transformarse"

En un segundo frente a él tenía al coronel Roy Mustang. Ed rodó sobre sí mismo, subiéndose de nuevo la cremallera.

"¿Desobedeciendo a un superior tuyo, piojo?"

Eso era demasiado, no podía mirar, así que mientras éste se acercaba, Ed haciendo un acopio de fuerzas sobrenatural, le asestó una patada en plena cara. Sabía que no se trataba del coronel, aún así no podía dejar de sentir repulsión ante aquella imagen.

Envy transformado en Roy se limpió con la lengua los restos de sangre de la boca y miró a Ed.

"Muy mal, Ed. Mejor reacción de la que esperaba. Ahora te vas a estar quieto si no quieres terminar peor."

"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES, CABRÓN!"

"Te recuerdo que hace un momento tú me estabas pidiendo que siguiera así que jódete piojo."

Le miró a los ojos. Luego miró hacia otro lado mientras su tez se teñía muy levemente de morado.

"Cobarde."

"¿¿Qué?"

"Cobarde..." -Repitió Ed- "Si pudiera moverme... si tan solo no tuviera estas heridas y mi brazo roto..."

Envy volvió a recuperar su forma.

"Creo que te he demostrado algo. Sin alquimia NO ERES NADA. NO VALES PARA NADA."

Envy volvía a estar sobre él, con los ojos cerrados sintió cómo le volvía a desabrochar el pantalón. Pero esta vez no sintió aquel placer sino dolor. También era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no se atrevía a mirar, no se atrevía a ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Sentía que se sacudía violentamente de un lado a otro y sólo podía oir a Envy que seguía insultándole, esta vez, entrecortadamente.

"Eres... un... inutil... siempre lo serás... un jodido y maldito... inutil..."

Al rato cesó todo, pero Ed seguía sin atreverse a mirar. Sintió cómo Envy intentaba abrirle el ojo.

"Retiro lo dicho, enano, por lo menos... vales para algo. ¡Qué pena que te tengas que morir tan pronto!"

Ed se dio la vuelta tratando de golpearle, pero lo único que consiguió fue mover un poco de aire.

La habitación estaba vacía y Ed se encontraba acostado sobre la cama de aquel hospital jadeando... y tenía su brazo perfecto, bueno... casi perfecto, nada de Envys por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Hermano, estás bien? Te he oído gritar."

Era la voz de Alphonse.

"Si, si, nada... una pesadilla nada más, pasa y cierra".

Al trató de abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada con los cerrojos.

"No puedo abrir, hermano."

El corazón de Ed se aceleró de repente mientras unos enormes gotones de sudor se le escurrían frente abajo.


End file.
